1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shovels and more particularly pertains to a new shovel having an adjustable blade angle for changing the angle of the blade with respect to the handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shovels is known in the prior art. More specifically, shovels heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,741,004; U.S. Pat. No. 1,570,189; U.S. Pat. No. 881,782; U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,112; U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,408; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 284,733.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new shovel having an adjustable blade angle. The inventive device includes a handle member. The handle member is elongate and has a first end and a second end. A blade member has a front surface and a back surface. The blade has a back edge. A rod is securely attached to and extends away from the back edge of the blade member. A pair of protruding members is integrally coupled to and extends away from the second end of the handle member. The protruding members are spaced such that each of the protruding members may be positioned on an opposite side of the rod. The protruding members are pivotally coupled to the rod such that the blade member is pivotable with respect to the handle member. The handle member is selectively lockable with respect to the blade member.
In these respects, the shovel having an adjustable blade angle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of changing the angle of the blade with respect to the handle.